Conflict of Interests
by Kay Willow
Summary: Komui recruits Kanda to deal with a RATHER STICKY SITUATION. Written for a Christmas request, so. Themed. //Komui, Kanda/Lenalee//


**.conflict of interests.**

The squeaking noise was what gave Komui away, and Kanda managed to reverse his momentum and still his sword a hair's breadth from the man's face. Kanda didn't bother to withdraw the naked blade, letting Komui stare at the fate that had almost been his.

"What do you want," Kanda started to get out, the question (which hadn't really been a question to begin with) trailing into uncertainty as he observed that Komui was wearing a costume.

He was dressed up like a Christmas tree.

"I need your help," Komui hissed, perfectly dignified. "Don't let anyone know I'm here! You must. act. casual."

Kanda stared flatly at his round face through the pine branches. "No."

Somehow, Komui's branches bristled. "This is important! This is perhaps the greatest thing you or I will do in our lifetimes!"

"Speak for yourself."

"_This is for Lenalee!_"

Kanda was silent for a long, mistrustful second. It wasn't that Lenalee was some keyword for him, the way it obviously was for her brother, but Komui very rarely sought other people's assistance in indulging his ridiculous sister complex. Which meant that this was more than some snickered rumor that the idiot Bookman Junior had tried to peer up her skirt, or paranoid suspicion that Lenalee had been smiling at Marie too much lately (as if he'd even be able to tell).

When he didn't answer, Komui backed away enough to stand straight upright again, and announced direly, "I saw Lenalee kissing Santa Claus."

He noticed Kanda stiffening abruptly, and said in a fierce whisper, "Yes! I knew you'd be as outraged as I was, Kanda! Lenalee is like a little sister to you as well! Well, together, you and I can find out what bastard has been sneaking around, dressed as Santa, blackmailing kisses out of little girls who've been too nice to refuse!"

Komui gnawed on a pine-needle-encrusted handkerchief, distraught, and finally pointed a branch at Kanda. "But we can't let anyone know we're on the trail. The perpetrator might be able to cover up his tracks if we're not very careful. You're with me, right, Kanda?"

It took him that long before he could find his voice again, and then he could only mutter, "Are you sure you... didn't misunderstand what--"

"I misunderstand nothing!" Komui's features were fevered, all the more red against the greenery. "Miranda's golem saw it all. Unfortunately, it only recorded the back of the Santa Claus, so I couldn't make out who it was. That's why I need your help!"

So many other suggestions to make. _Why would I be interested in helping you stalk her_ was one; _Talk to Lenalee about it, you prick_ was another. But some strange force rendered Kanda incapable of doing anything more aloof than stare blankly at his tree'd commander.

"Are you with me?" Komui demanded.

Kanda made a choked sound in response, which Komui took as confirmation.

"You said that no one would know," he gritted out. "You said that _he_ wouldn't know!"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and did not seem to be as concerned by the predicament as he was. Then again, she didn't have as much reason to be; her life wasn't the one on the line.

She pointed out, reasonably, "But he doesn't suspect that _you_ were Santa."

Even the words made Kanda's hackles raise; he wanted to defend himself, as if someone might have heard that comment in passing without the context of how he hadn't _wanted_ to dress up like Santa Claus and he couldn't care less if the Black Order had a stupid Christmas play or not. "I wouldn't have been Santa at all if you hadn't nagged me into it!" he snapped.

Her expression went flat and unresponsive. Kanda was not going to apologize.

"My brother isn't upset because you were Santa," she reminded him.

Being Santa was probably the only thing that had kept Komui from lynching him so far. There would be no enlisting his help eagerly if not for the red suit and hat that had shielded Kanda's distinctive figure from view when Lenalee's soft lips had pressed against his.

"I'm not going to apologize to him for _that_," Kanda muttered.

After another beat or so, holding out on him, she started to smile again. "Good. I'd hate to think you were sorry about your reward for playing along with me."

It was tempting to glance away. Maybe even -- react, somehow, indulge in the heat that started to creep up his neck. He didn't. "There's no way I'm going to be Santa in that stupid play now," he said stiffly instead.

"Of course not," Lenalee said, eyes widening. "It's the thought that counts; I wouldn't ask you to do anything _suicidal_. We'll get someone else to do it."

Poor Reever, though. They tried to convince Komui that there was no Santa Claus, but apparently, he didn't quite buy it.


End file.
